Embodiments of the present invention relate to a misoperation processing method and apparatus, and a display device.
When a user employs display devices, for example, a television (TV) set, he/she might accidentally make a misoperation with a remote controller and send the television unintended signals. For example, if the user sends a signal or selects a channel by misoperation in which the TV set searches channels, it will take a long time to wait for the TV set to complete the search of all channels because there are quite a lot channels for the TV set. At this time, if the user presses a return key, the channel of the TV set would stay at the channel being searched. And, there are many channels that have not been searched and those channels would not be stored in the TV set because the search does not complete. Otherwise, the user has to wait for the TV set to complete the automatic search. Alternatively, if the user switches to another picture setting by accident when adjusting picture parameters of the television, the parameters to be stored are the modified parameters when pressing the return key. If the user wants to restore the original parameters, he/she would have to manually adjust the parameters again. Alternatively, if the user switches to a channel with no signal by mistake, a prompt message of NO SIGNAL will be presented on the television. And, the TV set will have no reaction but appear to be in a standby state if the user presses the return key. Because some TV sets will store the display state before shutdown, the path and channel before the shutdown will still be displayed when next turning on the television and the normal picture cannot be restored even if repeating the shutdown and turn on. Only the user who is familiar with the television operation can choose a signal resource to display with a key of the signal resource. It might be difficult for the users who are unfamiliar with the operation of the TV set to restore the TV set.
In this regard, misoperation caused by misoperation when using the remote controller can be cancelled only by pressing the return key. However, the return key can merely be used to let a sub-menu return to the higher level menu but cannot cause a display screen restore to the display status before the user misoperation.